benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zanim popelnisz samobójstwo, zobacz to - Gene Kim
thumb|left|Gene KimZanim popełnisz samobójstwo, zobacz to – Doktor Gene Kim, 2017 rok, tłumaczenie Beniamin Zabój, 2019 rok To co mamy zamiar zrozumieć to dlaczego ludzie popełniają samobójstwa, będzie to tylko jeden powód; to zasadniczo sprowadza się do jednego powodu. Ludzie popełniają samobójstwa, nie wiem czy ktoś z was biblijne wierzących przechodzi przez to, mam nadzieje że nie, po tym dzisiejszym kazaniu mam nadzieje że zostaniecie podparci na duchu. Ale jeżeli doznajecie takich myśli musicie zrozumieć że jedynym powodem dlaczego tak się dzieje jest jeden powód; nie możecie wytrzymać żyć z czymś co jest w waszym życiu. Widzicie? To jest sedno. Powodem dla którego ludzie popełniają samobójstwa jest to że jest coś w ich życiu, które nie lubią, że nie mogą wytrzymać by żyć z tym. To jest sedno. Dlatego ludzie popełniają samobójstwa. Efekty które się do tego przyczyniają to cierpienie, to Hiob 3:3-4, wstyd; sędziów 9:53-54, wina; Mateusza 27:3 i 5. Pozwólcie mi to wypisać by ludzie mogli zobaczyć. Wielu ludzi przechodzi przez cierpienie, to prawdopodobnie najważniejsza rzecz: finanse wyczerpują się, ludzie kpią z ciebie, problemy zdrowotne, chcesz uwolnić się od tego bólu, winy, wstydu – to jest następna rzecz, dlatego japońscy żołnierze podczas II wojny światowej z powodu całkowitego wstydu zabijali się, dźgali się nożem z powodu wstydu, nie mogli dalej w nim żyć. Jest wina, to ludzie którzy czują winę o złe rzeczy które popełnili które trawi ich sumienie, więc zabierają swoje własne życie. Jest to znalezione w Mateusza 27:3-5, również strach, 1 Samuela rozdział 31 werset 4. Więc ludzie którzy boją się tego co nastanie się jutro, lub być może jest wróg którego się boją, więc odbierają swoje własne życie. Również żal, jest ktoś przeciwko komu masz bardzo wiele żalu lub nawet możesz wliczyć w to Boga, czasami żal może być tak silny że nie możesz z nim wytrzymać więc odbierasz sobie swoje własne życie, ponieważ jesteś tak zdenerwowany i pełny żalu o to życie. Jak wygląda ono z tobą. To jest znalezione w Jonasza 4:1-3. Pozwólcie mi wyjaśnić każdy z tych wersetów. Jest to bardzo interesujące, w waszych bibliach bylibyście zaskoczeni jak wielu ludzi chciało się zabić, i to są wszystkie tego rezultaty. To dotyczyło Hioba, cierpienie. Powiedział „przeklęty niech będzie dzień w którym się narodziłem, nie chce nawet istnieć”. Wstyd, może być to znalezione w sędziów rozdziale 9-tym. Pewien człowiek którego imienia zapomniałem, ale był jednym z synów Gideona, został on zraniony przez kobietę, więc z powodu tego wstydu nie mógł wytrzymać by żyć z tym dalej więc powiedział „chce się zabić, nie chce by ludzie mówili że zabiła mnie kobieta”. Innym jest wina, to znajduje się w Mateusza rozdziale 27-dmym – Judasz Iskariota, zabił się ponieważ czuł się winny z powodu zdrady Jezusa Chrystusa, więc powiesił się. Strach, to z Samuela 31:4, to był król Saul, popełnił samobójstwo ponieważ bał się swoich wrogów – filistyńczyków. Żal, Jonasz 4:1-3, Jonasz, tak, nawet Jonasz chciał popełnić samobójstwo, wiecie dlaczego? Ponieważ miał żal do Boga za oszczędzenie miasta Niniwy. Możesz powiedzieć „jaki durny”, tak, ale byłbyś zaskoczony, widzisz? Musisz zrozumieć że te rzeczy, nie doświadczasz tego co czują ci ludzie. I byłbyś zaskoczony jak te rzeczy mogą spowodować że ludzie coś jakieś nierozsądne rzeczy. Tu jest coś co chce żeby ludzie zrozumieli – nie chcę twardo postępować z tymi którzy przechodzą przez nieszczęście w swoim życiu, gdybym był w tym przez co wy przechodzicie, prawdopodobnie byłbym jeszcze od was gorzej w tym ale musicie zdać sobie sprawę że gdy zostalibyście zaskoczeni patrząc w dalszej perspektywie jak nierozsądne to może być. Jak nierozsądne to może być; jest jedna rzecz która zawsze na końcu prowadzi do tego, wszystko co prowadzi do tego to to że nie masz wiary w Boga. W II koryntian rozdziale 12-stym, czy ktoś może przeczytać ten fragment? II Koryntian rozdział 12 i werset 9? Zawsze co do tego prowadzi a z czego musisz zdać sobie sprawę to to że samobójstwo nie jest prawdziwym ufaniem w Bożą opiekę w twoim życiu i nie akceptowaniem tego cokolwiek zrobi z twoim życiem. Widzicie? To co prowadzi do samobójstwa, wynika z tego że nie możecie wytrzymać z czymś co jest w waszym życiu, prawda? To co musisz zrobić to nie popełnić samobójstwo, to co musisz zrobić to zaakceptować te rzeczy i poddać się Bogu. Musisz zrozumieć to że Bóg kontroluje twoje życie, amen? Więc cokolwiek zdecyduje się by było – to jest bardzo ważne, chce byście posłuchali tego, chce zachęcić ludzi którzy chcą popełnić samobójstwo, nie chce by czuli się załamani, ale chcę również dać niewielką naganę, ponieważ gdy jesteś gdy w stanie użalania się nad sobą to chcesz ludzi którzy dadzą ci pozytywne rzeczy by cię z tego wydostać. Nie – musisz zdać sobie sprawę że musisz napomnieć samego siebie również, zrozumieć że sam masz problem, twoim problemem jest to że nie możesz tego zaakceptować. Widzicie? Nie masz wiary w Boga; nie masz wiary że cokolwiek Bóg zrobi z twoim życiem to jest to najlepsze i lepsze. To co mówisz zrobić zaakceptować to. Jest to bardzo ciężkie, rozumiem to, to bardzo trudne. Zobacz, nawet... dobra, jestem w ciele również, dobrze? Nie chce sprawiać wrażenia jakbym był świętszą niż ty osobą – nawet twój pastor miał czasami utrzymujące się myśli o samobójstwie. Ale wiecie co zrobiłem z tym wszystkim? Pomimo ludzie odrzucających mnie, pomimo trudnego czasu przez który przechodziłem, finansowych problemów, cokolwiek – co zrobiłem? Zaakceptowałem to. Zaakceptowałem to i poddałem to Bogu. Dziś bez wątpienia tego nie żałuje, z powodu wszystkich dowodów teraz, widzicie? Ponieważ dziś jesteście tutaj i ja sam jestem zdolny by sam komuś pomóc nie tylko w tym kościele ale i dalej na świecie. Więc musicie zrobić to. II Koryntian 12:9, czy ktoś może przeczytać to dla nas? 'Lecz powiedział do mnie: Dosyć masz, gdy masz łaskę moją, albowiem pełnia mej mocy okazuje się w słabości. Najchętniej więc chlubić się będę słabościami, aby zamieszkała we mnie moc Chrystusowa. ' Amen, zauważcie tutaj co Bóg powiedział Pawłowi. Bóg powiedział „moja łaska jest dla ciebie wystarczająca” i już w następnym wersecie co Paweł powiedział? Powiedział „Najchętniej więc chlubić się będę słabościami, aby zamieszkała we mnie moc w moich słabościach.” Widzicie? Paweł zaakceptował to. Więc to co Paweł zrobił jest tym co ty powinieneś zrobić. Bóg dał Pawłowi coś w jego życiu które było bardzo trudne, i wiecie co Bóg powiedział Pawłowi? Moja łaska jest wystarczająca dla ciebie. Moja siła, mój plan w twoim życiu w twoich słabościach,widzicie? Słabości z którymi nie możesz wytrzymać – to stało się moją siłą jeszcze bardziej. I co Paweł powiedział? Mam w tym chwałę, akceptuje to. I taka powinna być postawa każdego chrześcijanina. Jeżeli nie macie tej postawy, zaufajcie mi, będziecie w depresji, zmartwieni, nędzni i te rzeczy poruszą twoje serce i umysł. Nie chcesz by te rzeczy strawiły cię? To skrzywdzi cię i twoje życie. Ale musisz zrozumieć również to – to nie tylko skrzywdzi ciebie, to zrani również dwóch innych – Boga i pozostałych, ponieważ 1 Koryntian rozdział 6-sty werset 19-20, przeczytam go.: 'Czyż nie wiecie, że wasze ciało jest świątynią Ducha Świętego, który jest w was, a którego macie od Boga, i nie należycie do samych siebie? Drogo bowiem zostaliście kupieni. Wysławiajcie więc Boga w waszym ciele i w waszym duchu, które należą do Boga. ' Wiecie co ten werset mówi? Mówi że twoje ciało należy do Boga, nie należy do ciebie, co ten werset mówi? Ten werset mówi że nie powinniście zanieczyszczać, ranić, rujnować go. To jest bardzo ważne, jeżeli zobaczycie na 1 Koryntian 3 to mówi on że jeżeli jakikolwiek człowiek niszczy świątynie Boga, tego zniszczy Bóg, ponieważ święta jest Boża świątynia którą jesteśmy. 1 Koryntian rozdział 3:16-17. Więc gdy robisz coś z ciałem należącym do Boga, co uszkadzasz? (Bożą świątynie.) Myślisz że gdy ranisz to, jest to ranienie samego siebie? Nie, wiesz kogo ranisz? Widzicie to? I musicie zdać sobie sprawę z tego że ciało nie jest twoje, nie jest twoje. Jest czyje? Boga. Więc nie masz prawa robić czego chcesz z tym i je odebrać. Nie śmiej okradać i plądrować Bożego domu. To dom Boży. Ponieważ jeżeli raz okradłeś go, wiesz co robisz? Odbierasz Bożą kontrolę, Boga jako autorytet nad swoim życiem. To jest to co mówiłem ci wcześniej, to ostatecznie czym jest samobójstwo, nie jest oddawaniem się w Bogu pod jego pełną kontrolę. Nie jest to oddanie się Mu. To również rani innych, nie odwrócimy tam ze względu na czas ale II Samuela rozdział 21-wszy werset 2-6 ukazuje coś bardzo ważnego. Saul popełnił samobójstwo z powodu strachu. Możecie pamiętać jak mówiłem o tym. Więc tutaj w I Samuela 31, popełnił samobójstwo wpływając na swoich ukochanych. Jeżeli patrzycie na 2 Samuela rozdział 21:2-6, wiecie kto zapłacił tego cenę? Synowie Saula. To co się stało było tym że Bóg zesłał głód na Izrael z powodu Gibeonitów którzy zostali zranieni przez Saula. Gibeonii mieli zostać pomszczeni i Dawid spytał „co mogę zrobić by zakończyć głód?”, zapytał Gibeonitów. „Co mogę zrobić co ostatecznie was pomści?” Powiedzieli że nie mogą prosić o nic bo Saula tu nie ma, ale ponieważ jego synowie są tutaj, chce byście pomścili mnie na nich. Pomyślcie o tym, gdyby Saul wciąż żył, mógłby zrewanżować się za to co zrobił Gibenonitą, może nawet dać swoje własne życie jako zapłatę za swoich synów, ale jego synowie musieli być zapłatą. Dlatego musisz to zrozumieć, samobójstwo nie tylko skrzywdzi ciebie ale i Boga a nawet twoich ukochanych i nawet innych. Musicie więc zdać sobie sprawę z tego nie chcę abyście czuli się źle, niektóry z was przechodzą prawdopodobnie przez olbrzymie ciężki czas i współczuję wam, jasne? Ale ostatecznie jeżeli jesteśmy szczerzy, szczery z Biblii – samobójstwo jest egoistyczne, widzicie? Ponieważ skupiacie się na sobie nie mogąc wytrzymać z czymś w waszym życiu i chcecie uciec od tego. Zamiast tego zaakceptujcie to i poddajcie się to Bogu mówiąc „Boże, nie chcę robić tego czego ja chcę, chce robić to czego ty pragniesz.” Kategoria:Gene Kim Kategoria:Nauki